Sahara Patagonia
|kanji=サハラ·パタゴニア |rōmaji=''Sahara Patagonia'' |alias='Desert Princess' (沙漠姫, Sabakuhime) Moisture's Bane (潤いの天敵, Uruoi no Tenteki) |race= Human (Golem-esque Traits) |gender=Female |age=50+ (Chronologically) 16 (Biologically) |height=5'4" (152.4 cm) |weight=110 lbs (49.8952 kg) |birthday=July 16th |eyes=Bisque |hair=Saddle-Brown (Pre-Timeskip) Wheat (After Timeskip) |blood type=AB- |affiliation= Dragon Soul |previous affiliation=Unknown Sand Tribe |mark location=Upper Left Arm |occupation=Member of Dragon Soul Courtesan S-Class Nominee |previous occupation=Civilian |team= Unknown |previous team= None |partner= Jadis Lissandra (Occasionally) Razia Sultana (Occasionally) Camellia ( Partner) Vincent Arsenault (Occasionally) Eugene Hallantine (Occasionally) |previous partner=None |base of operations= Dragon Soul Headquarters |status=Active |relatives= Laharash (Foster Dragon Mother) Unknown Sand Tribe (Deceased) Vincent Arsenault (Boyfriend) |counterpart=None |magic=Beige Dragon Slayer Magic (Barren Desert Execution, Draconic Upsurge, Dragon Force, Draconic Sovereign, Iron-Beige Dragon Mode, Aura Synthesis) Sound Magic (Minor) Teleportation Magic (Supportive) Nature Magic (Minor) Wind Magic (Minor) Gravity-Change (Minor) |weapons='Sutekh Nakadoha' ( , Sūteiku Nakadōha; lit. "Iron Rule of the Malicious Weather God") Amduat ( , Amudouatto; lit. "Desert Horn of Temperance & Humility") |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= Yes }} Sahara Patagonia (サハラ·パタゴニア, Sahara Patagonia) is a person of.... special interests; this is mainly because of her problematic personality and quirky traits. She was originally part of tribe of sand manipulators that later died out due to them being exposed to constant moisture; she somehow escaped — her clansmen making arrangements for her to transport her to a safer place, disguising as a form of "exile". This would classify her as the last survivor — something she's constantly reminded of every time she uses her powers. Through chance meeting, she meets Laharash — a who specializes in the element of sand. Feeling a connection to one another, Laharash adopted and raised her — teaching her Dragon Slayer Magic related to sand, thus increasing Sahara's powers even more; this would also classify her as a First Generation user. After much time passed, Sahara left her mother's care to continue to explore the various lands that had to offer. During this time, she's fought a myriad of opponents of various rankings — standing victor over them and gaining fame as a result of such achievements. It's known that she's highly feared amongst mage who manipulate moisture due to the nature of her magic, which is magnified after learning Dragon Slayer Magic. This earned her the moniker, "Moisture's Bane" (潤いの天敵, Uruoi no Tenteki) — denoting to her ability to fight against water and elements related to it successfully, something considered to be a hard enough feat given sand's weakness to such elements. She's also gained the moniker of "Desert Princess" (沙漠姫, Sabakuhime), as she's able to manipulate the element on such a scale that far surpasses any other user — having the capabilities of turning vast, lush environments into barren wastelands in mere moments — making it even more suitable for her magic, amongst other feats. However, she's known to be a practitioner of other magics, as she's savvy to the weakness of over-reliance of one's Slayer Magic. At some point, she meets Dealok; impressed at the young lady's prowess with her magic, despite her age, he asks her to join Dragon Soul — finding need of her powers while making her unaware of his true intentions. Agreeing to his proposal, she becomes an official member and classified as a S-Rank nominee because of her prowess. She becomes a close friend of Jadis Lissandra, a girl close to her age & fellow guild member. She also holds some form of admiration towards Genghis Breningoch — the guild master, after hearing of his achievements and witnessing his powers firsthand. At some point, she meets Camellia — her Exceed partner, through unknown circumstances. Seeking a way to support the guild, she becomes a courtesan, despite her "young age" — using her alluring charms to seduce men; it's something she enjoys, although she doesn't express it openly, in fear of what others might think of her. During this time, she meets Vincent Arsenault — an Independent Mage, Adventurer, and Treasure Hunter of incredible standing, with potential that rivals the Ten Wizard Saints; the two met through wacky and chaotic circumstances, but grew to love each other as time passed. It's currently known that they are dating. Appearance Sahara is a woman that's well-known for her vanity and narcissism; she takes her looks seriously, more so than any other Dragon Slayer. This is a trait that Laharash often chastised her for, amongst many others. In fact, in times where she doesn't fight — she's often found grooming herself, making sure that nothing's out of place. She tends to lose it when someone insults her physical beauty, often going in a frenzy; due to the immensity of her powers, this often leads to wanton amounts of destruction, only to be sated by either her guild master, Camellia, or Vincent — the latter of whom seems to be most competent at it, despite his general cluelessness; however, Vincent seems to be the victim of such assaults — albeit in a comical manner, when he takes her appearance for granted in his corny jokes, even though Sahara's fully aware that he doesn't actually mean it. Sahara states that her looks and her powers are all that she has, further stating that both shall not be taken lightly. Due to the nature of her kind, she's able to live longer than most — thus appears to be eternally youthful, though this isn't the case; she simply ages slower than others physically — which would explain her appearance as a teenager, despite being passed such an age chronologically. However, she's susceptible to various elements, the most being moisture — though, not to the same extent as the rest of her tribesmen. It's because of this fact that she avoids water, thus doesn't take bath or shows. In order to cleanse herself, she often would take mud baths or use saunas as substitutes. However, in the event that none of these are available, she would use water — doing it sparingly as to not damage herself; overexposure can lead to her untimely demise, something that tends to frighten her at times. Such a trait becomes less apparent after the timeskip, with Dragon Soul being disbanded after Genghis' untimely death; this is due to her desire to conquer such a weakness, seeing it as a major liability that almost cost her in many of her previous battles. Inheriting many traits of her former tribesman, Sahara is described as an individual with delicate, sun-bathed, luscious skin, brown-colored hair, and an abnormally high body temperature — something that allows her to deal with arid and dry places for a very long period. It's said that her namesake compliments her physical traits, something that considered true if one thinks about it. Sahara prides herself in her hourglass figure and busty chest; on two separate occasions, she often compared herself to Jadis Lissandra and Razia Sultana — forgetting that the former is still a child; she does this with other females that she meets, especially ones she thinks are a "threat" to her. Comically enough, she often boasts about her bust size with Razia stating that her own chest is bigger than Sahara's; this often lead to unnecessary banter between the two, ending up in a comical, yet short-lived fight. Even in her occupation as a courtesan, she would often use her looks to seduce men into giving her more cash than they could put out — noted to be "all for the sake of the guild". Her hair is noted to be extremely long, being near waist-length; apparently, it's done in pigtails that's tied together by a pair of orange ribbons. Her frontal strands are tied together in braids near the ends, cut off by a pair of rubber bands; her bangs are noted to be cut neatly in a straight line, slightly hanging over her eyes and partially obscuring her forehead. It's noted that she does her own hair, rarely letting others touch it in fear of them possibly damaging it. She has bisque-colored eyes, which are noted to be filled with sadness at times — denoting to her painful origins. Her guild mark is on the upper most corner of her left arm. For many years, Sahara worn various outfits — all of which were known to be stylish; however, all of them were noted to have a recurring theme to them — they were all tribal-esque. This is due to her wanting to remain true to her customs and backgrounds. Currently, she wears a scandalous outfit that's noted to be combat-affiliated. Being dark goldenrod in color, it's made from the hide of various magical beasts — specifically ones found in arid regions, thus has magical properties relating to such a trait; naturally, all of them are fur-lined — light red in coloration, her main preference in her clothing. She notes that it makes them more comfortable to wear and it helps regulate her abnormally high body temperature. It consists of detached sleeves, a sleeveless top, a mini-skirt held together by a gray-colored belt, and a pair of boots; around the ends of each of these items, is the symbol of her tribe. Around her left leg, she wears a legband with the same color scheme; for jewelry, she wears two tooth necklaces — one around her neck and another around her waist. She state that they were gifts given to her by her late father shortly before his demise; thus, she's hardly seen without it, being treasures of a forgotten time. She continues to wear this outfit on occasions even after the disbandment of Dragon Soul and her adventures with Vincent. In the post timeskip, after Sahara goes through a personal change to better herself upon seeing Genghis' sacrifice — she becomes more accepting of other things, even if they seemed to be below her initially. During her travels with Vincent, her wardrobe goes through a drastic change — something that surprised even him for all things considered. She admits that she will be traveling with him from now on thus has to be dressed the part. Formerly having long hair, she cut it to be a bit shorter — believing that it will be a liability; also, she dyed her hair with a special device — making it a lighter shade. Though still in pigtails, it's held together by a pair of ornaments which Vincent mistaken for an additional pair of ears — something he comically makes note of, which ends up with Sahara beating him up for it. Attire-wise, she dons a brown waist-length fur-lined coat — having no shirt underneath and held together tightly by a brown leather belt near the center, two leg bands on her thighs — having a arrow-shaped pattern to it, knee high black socks that are masked by a pair of metal greaves, and a pair of metal shoulder and arm guards with fur lining near the top, claw-like extensions coming from the top of the knuckle region, and wing-like protrusions coming from the elbows. She's still seen with her tribal necklaces, located in the same areas as her previous attire. Personality If one were to describe Sahara, she would be classified as a "bitch" — for lack of a better word; yes, "bitch" — it's the only word that accurately describes here entirety, no other word coming remotely close. It's unknown what attributes to Sahara acting in such a manner, but there have been many theories pertaining to it — some of which are known to be either nonsensical or downright insulting. Some of said theories include her origins and where she was raised — which people believe to be true when she talks about her looks in conversation & how special her body is in comparison with those around her, while others deal with how she grew up — something that holds partial truth, given how she puts distance between herself and others — having some hesitation of creating relationships with those around her; it's strange because many know nothing about her background — a subject she rarely brings up in conversation, due to her sensitivity towards such a topic. In a comical light, people state that she just has "sand wedged deep in her vagina" — making allusions to her magic or it's merely her "time of the month".... almost every single day. Whatever the case may be, the reasons for such an attitude are only known by Sahara; not even Camellia — her closest partner or Vincent Arsenault — her boyfriend know the reason behind such actions. On a long list of aspects that would make her be classified as a bitch, her vanity and narcissism appears in the top ten; no seriously, there's no other girl that prides herself so much in her looks other than Sahara. The reason behind this is her belief that if one is beautiful, they will obtain everything they want in life. Though such ideology holds some truth to it — seen throughout various instances in history & myth, it's very flawed; not everyone will simply bend to another's whim so easily just because they are beautiful, something that Camellia tries to pound into her thick-head many times. Though she tends to ignore her advice regarding this truth; in fact, one of the reasons she's currently working as a courtesan is because she believes her looks and feminine wilds are able to seduce men into doing anything she desires — which is true, considering how much money she makes a month. She constantly takes care of her body, properly exercising and eating right while using the latest skin treatments and cosmetics; she notes that her body is a "sacred temple", thus needs to be treated as such. Anything less would be considered as an insult. It seems that she doesn't take well to those who insult her looks, often violently lashing out at them. This is commonly seen with Vincent, who makes light of her appearance in his jokes and puns — ending with him getting beaten to a pulp in a comedic manner; however, it should be noted that Vincent doesn't really mean it — something that she's more than well aware of. According to Camellia, it seems that Sahara has a bad habit of comparing herself to others — especially women, seeing them as rivals of sorts; it's because of this that she can and will come off as aggressive if she feels like there's someone who either as beautiful or even more so than her. It's hard for her to make friends with females because of this reason — something people like Razia and Vincent says that she should work on. Speaking of the former, Sahara sees her and Jadis as primary targets of her so-called "competition of the beautiful". She feels a bit intimidated by Razia's bust size — which is equivalent to her own by a respective margin, and by Jadis' natural cuteness; it's said that if she ever finds something about herself that neither have, she would flaunt it as much as possible. While this can be considered annoying, it also shows the insecurities she has about herself. Comically enough, she would often get into arguments with Razia about their beauty — ending up with the two of them fighting each other and scolded by Genghis moments later. While on the subject of the guild master, she seems to share some of the same personality flaws that Genghis possesses; this goes from their arrogance — believing that they are superior to everyone else, to not being able to admit their mistakes — pinning the blame on someone else. The latter seems to be more rampid in Sahara, as she blames everything on the nearest person — especially if its a person she heavily dislikes. Though not as power-hungry as the former, Sahara is prone to seek out ways to improve herself, thus having no one who can pose a threat to her in the near future. However, it should be noted that she's mastered her form of Dragon Slayer Magic better than anyone else in the guild sans Dealok himself — who rarely fights, thus attaining an accurate of his abilities being nearly impossible, thus shouldn't find a need to attain more power. Although, Sahara notes that she has ulterior motives behind such logic — most of which is merely based on assumptions. Like nearly all Dragon Slayers — or Slayers in general, she has a hunger for battle and is very prideful in her own style of Dragon Slayer Magic; she doesn't tolerate anyone who insults Slayer Magic, often beating them senseless to the brink of death just to prove her point. She also hates fighting those she considers to be weaker than her — stating that it's an insult to her pride as a warrior, a Mage, and a Slayer; this goes well with underestimation — something she highly despises with a burning passion matching a thousand fucking suns. If she finds that an opponent is holding back on her for any reason — especially if it's related to her well-being, she goes ballistic — unleashing her full-power and forces them to take her seriously, even if it means destroying everything and everyone around her. She's also known to be a foul-mouthed, reckless, ruthless, thick-headed, and condescending individual — having a princess-ish attitude 24/7; this is seen in her body postures, to her thoughtless actions, to the way she speaks to others. She believes that everyone around her exists to serve her in some sense — either as a way to make herself look good or to serve as cannon-fodder, but aren't consciously aware of it. This makes it hard to work with her, let alone get along with her; it's said that it's a miracle that Camellia and Vincent are able to put up with a person like her, equating their patience levels to godlike levels. It's unknown when and why she developed such a mentality, but it may have been the way she was treated before she met Laharash and during her travels around the world before joining Dragon Soul. Since people have always helped her and served her every whim — with the young maiden doing nothing in return, such acts help develop such a mental attitude; it's considered to be one of the few personality flaws that makes people not like Sahara. It seems that she has trust issues, often putting distance between herself and others; she's not one to let others in, knowing that they could possibly hurt her in the worst ways. This is due to her experiences many years prior, where she's been betrayed by other people before — used as a means to their ends. It's rare for her to get close to someone, thus the reason she has little to no friends — the only exceptions being Vincent, Camellia, and Laharash, all of whom she cherishes greatly. Despite having some angst against them, she deeply cares for Jadis and Razia's well-being — though not outwardly showing it. Despite all her personality issues, Sahara has some good traits about herself — but are often eclipsed by her generally horrible persona. For one, she's known to be culturally-sensitive; this is due to her belief that celebrating & upholding one's cultural values is important. This is true of herself, as she's known to be very protective of her people's background; like with Slayer Magic, she doesn't take lightly those who insult her heritage — using brute force to put them in their place. She's also respective of younger children — often seen playing with them at times or helping them with their problems; this is due to her belief that children are the future of mankind, thus need to be treated and upheld in such a manner. It seems that she's also respectful of the elderly, often helping them with their problems and listening to their advice; she says its common knowledge to listen to one's elders, as they're people who have lived and witnessed many things in their lifetime — thus are seen as sources of wisdom. This might serve as allusions to the boundless love she has for both her foster mother — known to be one of the oldest and most powerful dragons to-date, and her tribe. Like Vincent and Laharash, she has a profound respect and love for nature; this is due to her belief that she shares with the former two, believing that people should give back to nature since it's provided them with so much. It's also because of this that she's learned Nature Magic — something she was taught by her mother and later teaches to Camellia and Vincent respectively. Another reason she's learned such magic is due to the nature of her immense powers, being able to destroy anything within a certain radius — preventing all life from developing; though she loves the sand and everything that it represents, she's savvy to the importance of foliage and greenery. She's not that much of a bitch to disregard such things, seeing their role in humanity's survival. Though totally unrelated, she has a distinct liking for the various shades of red & brown, which serves as a reminder of her tribe; due to this most of what she possesses are in such colors. After the disbandment of Dragon Soul upon the untimely death of Genghis — joining Vincent on his myriad adventures, it seems that Sahara had gotten a slight attitude adjustment; this may be due to how Genghis died and the aftermath it had on the rest of the guild — especially Jadis who took it harder than they others because of her closeness to him. Though not as much of a bitch as before, some remnants are lingers in her personality; one can say it's diluted to an extent. Though respective of others, she always keeps her distance and has her suspicions; initially, she was judgmental bigot while having some form of xenophobia. However, some of Vincent's kinder traits rubbed off on her — which caused a slight change in her perception of others. She notes that she's able to make friends easier because of this, secretly thanking her meeting with the young adventurer. Although she chastises Vincent at every angle, she becomes more and more worried about his well-being — being moved to tears at the thought of him being seriously injured or presumably dead. It also seems that she loses her vixen-esque tendencies, only focusing on him and no one else. Though not completely perfect, she's still an individual of.... unique tendencies. History Though not a proper excuse for her rudeness towards those around her, Sahara is known to have a tragic past — so much so that many would pity her; however, because she despises being looked down upon for any reason, she refuses to tell others about her background. It's also due to her having trust issues, as she's been betrayed by those she's believed in — bringing on an imminent fear of being hurt once more by those she considers to be an "ally"; this extends to those she recently befriended or sworn allegiance to, still having her suspicions about them (i.e. Razia Sultana, Jadis Lissandra, Dealok and Genghis Breningoch). It seems the only ones who're exceptions to this rule are Vincent, Camellia, and Laharash — three people she holds dear above all else, fully knowing that they will never betray her for any reason — being honest individuals to their core who are able to share in her pain & relate to her on some level. Most of her background tends to be a major influence in her actions, going from her mannerisms to her fighting style; one can say it's a central factor that makes her entire being. Sahara is different most individuals; although she has the appearance of a teenager, she's in fact much older. This is mainly due to her heritage, being from a clan of golem-esque humans who inhabit the most arid of places; their bodies are made from sand and earth, having little organic material to contribute to it. While this gave them the ability to manipulate all aspects of the earth as they saw fit while giving them a unique form of immortality, it made them susceptible to moisture; large exposures to the substance will lead to their eventual annihilation. Thus, they couldn't stay in one environment for too long — migrating from place-to-place, inhabiting the most arid parts of the continent; this labeled them a nomadic tribe. However, Sahara was special — she was one of the few of her kind that born with the innate resistance to moisture, thus didn't suffer the same fate as her brethren; it's considered to be a rare genetic trait born in every one of a thousand. This single trait led to her parents and the rest of her tribe to venerate her — giving her preferential treatment. Upon her birth, Sahara had lived a very healthy lifestyle, filled with love & happiness. This lasted for many years, until a certain event changed everything — turning her once comfortable life into a "living hell". As her people were nomadic, she visited many places and experienced many things; however their latest venture would inevitably be their last one. Her people happened upon an area of extreme aridness, showing no form of life for miles on end. Unbeknownst to them, such aridness would bring on an extreme amount of humidity in the form of heavy rainfall — one great enough to wipe them off of the face of the planet. When they realized, it was too late to do anything — no time to make a defense or time to move away; such a rainfall covered the entire region. However, they made arrangements to move Sahara to a safer place — they didn't want the young maiden to see their demise with their own eyes. The elders of the tribe disguised it as a form of "exile", sending the young girl out to a dryer place. When it was time, Sahara had an acute intuition of what's going to happen, going by the look on her parent's face and the oncoming formation of cumulonimbus clouds hanging above them. She began to cry as everyone said their farewells to her; as the rain started to pour, her father knocked her unconscious and placed her on one of the magical beasts they've used on their journeys — sending her out into the wilderness, destination unknown. Still maintaining a bit of consciousness — she's witnessed something so tragic that it affected her for many years to come; everyone & everything was melting away in the ever-relentless rain storm. Nothing was spared from the onslaught. The shock of such a sight caused her to slip into a state of unconsciousness; when she had awoken, the magical beast she rode on had died from exhaustion, leaving the girl stranded in the middle of nowhere. As she became aware of her situation, she began to wander until coming to some form of civilization — desperately seeking a haven. It here that her torment begins. For many years, Sahara had wandered the continent — getting by from doing various odd jobs, some of which she wasn't familiar with; she was constantly hurt and yelled at whenever she messed up. This caused her to be disowned by those around her; upon people discovering her origins, there were many who persecute her viciously. Such treatment continued for a long time; though she found people who treated her nicely, it was all a facade — wanting to use her abilities for their own ends. This also continued for a long time — something which aided in the creation of the deep emotional wounds that Sahara has in the current era. Slowly turning into a cynical and cold individual, Sahara used any and all means to survive, even if it meant in the suffering of others — something she too pleasure in at times, seeing as a personal form of revenge. To her, everyone in the world is an enemy — no one is to be trusted. As she gained momentary pleasure in enacting her vengeance on the world that treated her so harshly for being different, she developed her famous bitchy, princess-ish attitude — believing that everyone around her is considered to be insignificant in comparison, along with other traits that would cause those around her to despise her for justified reasons. Such is a sad outcome for a young maiden; despite such a turn, Sahara would later find solace in a being who would later become her foster mother. Due to the lack of nutrients, Sahara started to suffer from starvation; it's unknown why is such a fate exclusive to her, given her people's ability to survive without food for weeks at a time. It continued for quite a while until she passed out on the outskirts of a town that she recently visited. It was then that Sahara came face to face with the legendary dragon of the desert — Laharash; using her powers that governed life, Laharash was able to revitalize the little girl. Though initially scared for multiple reasons — one being that she's encountered a being belonging to a species that's supposedly extinct, Sahara had taken a liking to her future foster mother, seeing how she's in the same circumstance as her. Wanting to fill the empty void in each other's hearts, Sahara agreed to accompany the one person she will cherish above all else; it's then that the duo's relationship began to blossom. For many years, Laharash had taught Sahara many things, including her form of Slayer Magic — later dubbed as Beige Dragon Slayer Magic; this included modes such as Draconic Upsurge, Dragon Force, and Draconic Sovereign — all of which she mastered in a short time due to her extremely-high compatibility with Laharash's magic, via. her traits she inherited from her tribe. It was also during this time that she consumed some of Laharash's blood offered up to her in order to increase her magic's versatility, thus having some of the Dragon's essence running through her veins. Despite Sahara's attitude and blatant ignorance to the events around her, Laharash loved her daughter nonetheless; it's such that she revealed her true form to the young maiden, something she hasn't done for anyone else. Though initially coming off as rude, Sahara stated that she loved her mother regardless — something that made the latter very happy, given the insecurities she had about it. Many years later, Sahara decided to leave her mother, wanting to explore the world on her own; though initially saddened at thought of being alone again after all this time, she respected her daughter's wishes — seeing it as part of growing up. Sahara had finally found that single person who wouldn't betray or use her, something that made her internally happy. With her newfound power, Sahara began to show off her prowess as a Mage, specifically a Dragon Slayer, to the world; she performed many feats that left many in awe and challenged a wide variety of opponents — all of whom she gained victory over. She was mostly challenged by Mages who used various forms of moisture as their mode of combat; due to Sahara's hatred of the substance, it was during such battles that she was merciless — often using her magic to completely dry it up. This earned her various monikers, the most famed one being "Moisture's Bane" (潤いの天敵, Uruoi no Tenteki); her control over the element of sand had exceeded all other users of said element, earning her the moniker of "Desert Princess" (沙漠姫, Sabakuhime). At the same time, she gained her own form of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic by consuming a magic-enhanced metal with special properties; she rarely uses such a mode, reserving it as one of her hidden aces. As she was consistently winning her battles, she slowly grew in power — reaching a point where only a few could possibly match her prowess; for many years, Sahara has remained unchallenged by most Mages in fear of her ever-growing power. It was during such a time that she would meet up with another person she would hold dear to her heart — the first of her partners and the closest friend she will ever have. At some later point, she would have a chance encounter with Camellia — an Exceed of incredible power & stature; the two met under unknown circumstances. From what can be pieced together, it was also during a time where the two were still travelling on their own — wanting to broaden their perspectives of the world around them. Sahara saved Camellia after the latter was harassed by a bunch of drunkards in a bar, the former giving them a good beating and making them apologize; in-turn, Camellia treated Sahara to a meal as payment, something the latter didn't mind. After the two had a proper conversation, they started to develop a form of kinship with one another, having full understanding of the other's circumstance. It was then that it would be best if the two traveled together, making it easier on them in multiple ways. Traversing from place-to-place, the pair went through many trials and tribulations — from encountering powerful mages to crossing hazardous environments; they were able to survive by working together, relying on one another at various intervals. This only made them more and more inseparable. At some point, the duo encountered Dealok — the Guild Ace of the infamous Dark Guild, Dragon Soul; upon hearing about her infamous power, the mysterious man invited the young maiden to join their guild — promising her that she will be able to seek what she's been truly longing for. Initially skeptical, he later informed her that the guild is completely composed of being exactly like her — Dragon Slayers. Excited at the prospect of meeting other Dragon Slayers and testing their capabilities, she readily agreed; initially, Camellia was against the idea of being affiliated with such a guild, but knew that Sahara wanted to meet more of her kind, thus agreed to follow along. It was then that they met with some of the other members back at their headquarters in Oak Town. She became affiliated with Razia Sultana & Jadis Lissandra — two individuals who would later serve as her one-sided rivals, but will secretly care for in her own regard, and Genghis Breningoch — the man whom Sahara admires for multiple reasons. In order to help support the guild financially, Sahara became a Courtesan — using her feminine wilds to seduce men into giving her much cash, something Camellia often chastised her for. Sahara would later go on to meet the final person she will cherish above all others — one who will love her, despite her personality flaws, Vincent Arsenault — a Treasure Hunter, Adventurer, and a Mage of impeccable standing. From what can be pieced together, the two met through chaotic & wacky circumstances, all because of a simple misunderstanding on Vincent's part. However, because of the ordeal, the two grew closer as a result; it reached a point where Vincent declared his undying love for the woman, despite barely knowing anything about her — something that made Sahara blush. However, she found herself attracted to him for multiple reasons — one of which had to do with his kind & innocent nature, despite having little trust in those she doesn't know well. After recuperating his feelings for her, the two started dating — slowly getting to know one another; Camellia often stated her gratitude for the two of them meeting Vincent, saying that it was something Sahara needed in her life. Though continuing her occupation as a fellow guild member and courtesan, Sahara would often spend time with Vincent — either on his adventures with Camellia or just in private. In her current life, even though it isn't what she expected it to be, she's pleased with some of the results nonetheless. Equipment Sutekh Nakadoha ( , Sūteiku Nakadōha; lit. "Iron Rule of the Malicious Weather God"): Sutekh Nakadoha is the signature weapon of Sahara, something that she uses as a last resort — thus doubles as one of her various trump cards; it was forged through the use of Blade Blacksmith — making it a magical weapon by nature, one of extreme power despite its somewhat simplistic appearance. It was given to her by Vincent, worried that she might encounter a situation where a weapon was needed, especially during her travels with him; that and it might be needed for her duties towards her guild. Not only, he didn't want her to feel left out since everyone in the group had used a weapon of some fashion. According to Vincent, he commissioned a blacksmith to make the weapon, shaping it to fit Sahara's personality & fighting capabilities — thus taking on its current form. Appearing as a bo-staff that's taller than Sahara when combined and can be separated into three segments — any of which can be used as a separate weapon, it has a pinkish-red coloration — matching some aspect of the Sahara's clothing color scheme; it's known to be very durable — made of various metals of incredibly-high densities and infused with large amounts of magic, as it's shown to be resilient to survive the impact of a high-level spell upon contact — having no scratches afterward. One of the most notable aspects of this weapon is the white dials located on the sides; their true purpose is to help enhance or limit the powers that the staff naturally possesses, giving Sahara the ability to freely unleash much of its potential at any given time. It's known that there are gravitational weight at the center of each segment, which is meant to serve as counterbalancers — thus making the weapon stable. Though the weapon is mainly used in-tandem with her magic — enhancing it to certain degrees by concentrating it to a single point along the staff, Sahara has yet to unlock its full capabilities. According to Camellia, it's because she's heavily reliant on her own power and only uses it when she finds the need; she rarely practices with it, finding such a thing to be unnecessary. However, she does cherish it like everything else given to her by Vincent — seeing it as a symbol of their relationship. She commonly keeps it on her person by way of a holster on Sahara's belt. The name of the weapon comes from one of the various deities that he people believed in. Amduat ( , Amudouatto; lit. "Desert Horn of Temperance & Humility"): Amduat is considered to be one of the few treasures derived from her tribe; it takes on the appearance of the pink horn with a thin strap, something that's always seen on Sahara's person. It's one of the few things she cherishes above all else, being one the few things that remind her of her people. While not entirely explained, it's believed that the horn has a unique purpose rather than being ornamental; in-fact, Sahara notes that it relates to its ability to manipulate various sound waves — inducing various commands to the those that hear it. Due to her usage of the treasure on very few occasions — specifically when it's needed, Sahara has been able to properly utilize it to a certain extent. It's noted to be very effective when combined with Sound Magic for the reasons stated above; it's also good with Sand Magic and sand-based magic, such as her Slayer Magic. This may be due to it being created by people who are able to freely manipulate various aspects of the earth on a whim. Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Intensely Arid Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): Beige Dragon Slayer Magic Unique Beneficial Traits Offensive Supplementary Advanced Techniques Ultimate Art Barren Desert Execution Iron-Beige Dragon Mode Draconic Upsurge used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers because of her mastery of it.]] Dragon Force Draconic Sovereign Aura Synthesis Sound Magic Teleportation Magic Nature Magic Wind Magic Gravity-Change Other Skills Quotes *''"Feel the wrath of the desert tempest!"'' (砂漠嵐の怒りと感じる！, Sabaku arashi no ikari to kanjiru!) — Sahara's battle catchphrase. *''"May the souls of my fellow tribal men rest in peace. I hope there's vast desert where your souls can rest, free of any humidity. If only I could've joined you. Then, we could've been together... forever."'' — Sahara praying for the souls of her deceased tribe. *''"I hope that mother is alright. I've heard that there's few of her kind left; she's one of the few survivors, just like me. I just pray she doesn't leave me like everyone else I knew."'' — Sahara thinking about her foster mother's well-being in private. *''"His fighting style, it's as if it's destruction itself. His heat melts anything it touches, no leaving a trace of its existence left. His martial skills resembles that of the hard style — focusing on explosive power and dealing much external damage to his target as possible. He covers any openings with the mere onslaught of attacks produced by his incredible speed and reflexes. Combined with his immense magical power — stifling as it may be, it's like fighting against a juggernaut. It's a bad option to face him in close-quarters combat."'' — Sahara commenting on Genghis' fighting style & overwhelming power after witnessing it firsthand. *''"Wow, he's kinda... cute. But in a stupid brotherly way. He seems so innocent and he looks like he can hold his own. Why am I so attracted to him all of a sudden. This has never happened to me before; is this what they call "love at first sight"? Such an awkward, gooey feeling."'' — Sahara upon meeting a "certain mage", expressing her crush on him. Trivia *Her name is based on two locations related to the theme of her magic; her first name (if anyone couldn't tell) is based off of the . Her last name is based off of — a location in South America known for its arid weather and dry seasons, having little moisture in the air each year — leading to the development of constant hot weather. :*For the etymology of her name: Sahara is the literal translation of the word Desert in Hebrew while Patagonia means Big Feet in Portugese. Thus, her name can be translated to "Desert's Big Feet" — making reference to the vastness of most deserts; it could also reference her abilities with her Dragon Slayer Magic, which is noted to be as "vast as a desert" in terms of mastery and versatility — which would make sense, given her origins and lifespan. ::*Continue reference to the desert is seen in the naming of her attacks, specifically in her Secret Arts and Ultimate Art — paying tribute to events, cultures, or even deities related to such an environment; it's mainly going to be Egyptian at best — the best place that's well-known for their desert-based environment. *She's based off of Tourran from the manga series, Monster Soul; this is seen in her ability to manipulate sand to such an extent, something the character had done in the manga. Her timeskip appearance is based off of Irie Jeskar from the manga series, Monster Hunter Orage; it should be noted that some parts of her relationship with Vincent is mirrored from Irie's relationship with Shiki Ryûhô — the protagonist of the series and the very character that Vincent is based off of in terms of appearance, personality, and background respectively. *On many levels, she's based off of Bitch Puddin' from the cartoon short, Robot Chicken; this is especially seen in terms of her personality, and to an extent — her quotes. Admittedly, she's mainly based off of Asuka from the EvAbridged 2.0 Preview — something the author was aiming for, seen in some of Sahara's various aspects. It should be noted that she's also based on Weiss Schnee from RWBY, personality-wise — specifically if she never got an attitude adjustment and was still a spoiled heiress. :*Fitting her theme of a "bitch", her theme is this song according to the author. He has no shame in choosing it =w= *If anything, this is the author's only attempt at making a Dragon Slayer outside of canon, given the fact that he hates them for multiple reasons. *When looked at from a certain perspective, her use of Dragon Slayer Magic is modeled after Crocodile and his use of the Suna Suna no Mi from the anime/manga series, One Piece. This is due to the author's preference of power over versatility in terms of this specific Slayer. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Under Construction Category:Dragon Slayer Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Sand Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul Member Category:S-Class Nominee Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Human Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User Category:Non-Storyline Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Sound Magic User Category:Character Category:Mages with Exceeds